


A Dream

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: Prompt moved from my tumblr - a dream of the 3 together in bed





	A Dream

He knew he was dreaming, it was evident in the fact that Ocelot and Kaz were both in their 20′s. Young, carefree... happy.

He was lying in the bed, the blond men atop him, worshiping him with wet mouths and searching fingers.

It was a lewd sight. Ocelot’s face was pink with embarrassment, his mouth open and puffy, Snake’s dick sliding in and out at a steady pace. Kaz’s eyes were heavily lidded as he kissed his way down Snake’s body, tongue probing inside when he reached his goal.

There were sounds of heavy breathing and quiet moans from both men, staring up at snake through pale lashes, smiling as best they could in their current positions.

The curves in their backs, the muscles shifting and dancing. The way Kaz’s beautiful blond hair framed his face, how his ass stuck up, swaying. The way Ocelot’s mouth glistened with spit, how his hands twitched on Snake’s body, searching for purchase.

It was all so beautiful. And he was so close. Wanted to come connected to the both of them. Wanted to let them both know how much he loved them. Wanted them to know just how fucking hot they both were. Wanted to lace his fingers in their hair and pull them both up into a kiss.

He wanted...

He awoke to the cold reality of an empty bed.


End file.
